prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 200
Mum pleads with Bea to give herself up to the police. Judy and Doreen finally admit they were setting up Margo. Meg tries to match make when she realizes Terry is interested in Vera. Plot Meg goes to phone the police but Mum tells her Bea needs medical attention. Meg agrees to go see Bea before alerting the authorities. In Erica's office, Judy and Doreen explain that they planted buy-up goods on Margo but that someone must have double-crossed them. Erica lets them off but wants no more in-fighting. Vera rebuffs Terry's advances, Jim then bets Terry that he can't get Vera to agree to a date. Mum and Meg arrive at the house to find Bea has left - with Mum's house keeping money. Meg calls the police. The police report that the van officer has come out of their coma and cleared Bea of causing the accident. Mum says that she went to Meg just after Bea arrived, but they are sceptical. Bea goes to school to pick up Debbie. No one knows who Debbie is. While pretending to side with Margo, Lizzie discovers that it was Phyllis who alerted Margo to the set up. Lizzie lures Phyllis to the laundry, where Judy and Doreen attack her. Margo arrives and has Bev and Lil put Judy up against a dryer to damage her pacemaker. Judy is forced to beg Margo's forgiveness . Bea returns to Mum's. Mum tells Bea the police are after her and tries to give her some money. The police barge in just as she is handing it to Bea. Terry asks Jim for help in trying to chat up Vera. Jim tells him that Vera loves nightclubs and discos. Terry asks Vera to recommend her favourite disco. Terry realizes Jim set him up. Bea and Mum are brought to Wentworth. Vera gladly reminds Bea why she's in prison - for shooting her husband just after being released for killing his mistress. Vera alerts the women to Bea's return. Margo looks worried. Vera visits Bea in solitary and tells her about Debbie's overdose. She tells Bea she doesn't believe her amnesia story for a second - but, just in case, she'll always be on hand to help her remember. Mum tells the other women about Bea's condition. They don't believe it. Mum's watch, which she's been allowed to keep so as to keep track of her heart medication, goes missing. Margo is blamed, but the watch is found. Terry finally get Vera to agree to a date. Lizzie visits Bea in solitary and doesn't believe Bea doesn't know her. Terry actually enjoys his date with Vera . Bea is released from solitary. Doreen attempts to catch Bea out at breakfast, but only succeeds in upsetting her. Jim speaks ill of Vera and Terry tells him to shut up. In the laundry Margo tells Bea that she's in charge and if Bea doesn't like it she'll break her teeth. Bea gives her a hard look and says, "If you touch me... I'll tell the officers" Lizzie is found in the halls suffering from amnesia, but quickly recovers when threatened with a mental hospital. Margo decides to teach Mum a lesson by really taking her watch and hurts Mum in the process. Bea leaps over her sewing machine, throws Margo down and begins to throttle her. Bea has a flashback of strangling her husband's girlfriend on a glass table amid lots of multi-coloured hair rollers. The cheers of the women bring Bea back to her senses. She runs to her cell and lets out a horrified scream of confusion. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Jim ~ Gerard Maguire Doreen ~ Colette Mann Vera ~ Fiona Spence Mum ~ Mary Ward Margo ~ Jane Clifton Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Terry ~ Brian Hannan Off. Powell ~ Judith McGrath Det Sgt Rouse ~ Paul Karo Teacher ~ Carole Browne Category:1981 Episodes Category:Episodes